Junior
by Milady29
Summary: Pre-series. A day in the life of junior, trying to live his teen life. Oneshot


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Breaking Bad characters.

Slowly he sat down at the breakfast table, looking at both his parents. Instead of usual chatting, there was complete silence.

''G-good morning.'' He mumbled, unsure if his parents were fighting again because of his dads long hours at Bogdan's car wash, or if they were mad at him.

''Morning.'' his dad, Walter White, greeted him then, followed by his mom.

Finishing breakfast as his dad was already finished he went with his dad to school, somewhat glad he didn't need to take the bus.

''D-dad, you can park here.'' Junior slowly pointed at the big parking lot where the other, older students were parking their cars. Every time his dad parked at the disabled parking spots in front of the school, he felt excluded, as all the students were meeting up at the large parking spot. His dad ignored his remark and parked on the same spot as he always did and junior opened the car door, slightly annoyed and got out.

''If you come to my office before 5, we can drive back together?''

''I am going to hang out with some f-friends after school.'' He rejected his dads offer, hoping that he could come along with Tyler and his group to their after school, to drink secretly. They seemed so cool. Hopefully they would invite him today. Not wanting to walk all the way back to the parking lot, he just went for his locker, putting some of the books of the later classes in it.

''hey.'' He turned around, looking at the school standing next to him, opening her locker. Deana Smith. He couldn't help it but ever since he knew they had lockers next to each other, he went to his locker more often and often, wanting to see her. Her light brown hair fell in waves over her shoulders and her face was refined, as if she was a porcelain doll. She had just moved here from California. She was also the only girl that was nice to him in the entire school.

''So, how do you think your chemistry test went?'' She asked, closing her locker, leaning against it.

''I t-think I did good.'' His voice was shaking as he was nervous and he looked down to the floor, feeling he started to blush.

''Hmm, chemistry talent runs through your family?''

Right. No matter what, he was still mr White's kid. The bell rang and he said bye to Deana, walking to his first class. Chemistry, not from his own dad though, his dad had requested that as soon as Junior had entered the High school, knowing it was not fair to have your own son in class as well as to avoid a lot of problems. Junior already cringed with the thought of his dad telling him at the dinner table how horrible he had been at the last chemistry test. Now he was in the other chemistry class. As always, he walked to his table in the back of class, sitting beside a boy names Louis. ''Hey Bambi!''

The coolest boy from his year walked past him, calling him Bambi, as he usually did. A lot of people did in his years, but only when his dad was not around, cowards. They were also making jokes about his dad and calling him nicknames, but he tried to ignore it, or laugh along. To be honest, he had liked his uncle to be his dad. His uncle, the badass cop was way more awesome than his nerdy dad who tried to make everybody laugh with lame puns and chemistry jokes.

The teacher was handing out the tests they made and results and there was an A on his sheet. Proud he looked at it, smiling when he saw it was nearly faultless.

Louis looked a little bit less happy with his C and he laid tucked it in his bag.

''Great job.'' He complimented Jr.

''T-Thanks.''

''Of course, Bambi aced it again.'' Jim, the popular boy turned around in front of him, snatching the test from his hand.

''Give it b-back!''

''What, your dad is going to frame it?''

''Give it back to him!'' Louis hissed.

Jim returned the test back, crumbled and Walt shove it in his backpack, being to used to be picked on. If they weren't mocking his dad, they were mocking him.

...

'Do you have some bucks?'' Tyler came walking next to him in the corridor while he was on his way to his locker to swap the books and go home.

''W-why?''

''We wanna drink some beer, need money to buy it. Wanna come with us?''

''Sure!'' Junior tried to keep his face cool but he was nearly laughing in excitement, finally invited by the cool guys. He left the school together with the others, climbing into the van. He grabbed his wallet from his bag, giving some of the dollars to Tyler.

''Thanks dude. You are going to get it back.''

Two other jocks from the soccer team were sitting on each side of him and he felt sandwiched.

He was getting more and more excited as they reached the store and Tyler's older nephew jumped out of the car, walking back with the beer and a plastic bag. They drove away again, to a small field outside of the city, sitting down in the grass. With all the drinks in the middle of circle they were sitting in he wanted to grab a beer, as the other boys did.

''Wooh, Jr. What do you think you are doing?''

''Ha-having a beer.'' Junior tried to make it sound as natural as possible.

''No way, you are heard enough to understand without any alcohol.'' Tyler laughed, causing the whole group to laugh and Tyler handed him a can of coke. Junior drank some of it, trying not to show how disappointed he was.

''You heard about the Smith girl?''

Jr frowned, although they were ignoring him.

''That new one, from California. Didn't want to do it on John's party with me.''

''She is nuts!'' The other guys laughed.

What did they think? That every girl just wanted to do it with them? That they were even on Deana's level? They were cool and all, but not as cool as Deana. They weren't as nice as her. He had expected that it was cool to hang out with them, but the hours he still spend there, just to get a feeling what it was like, made him feel awful.

Walking home the last part, Junior knew he was late and that his parents were probably mad.

Slowly he opened the front door, sneaking back in the house.

''You are late.'' His mom walked up to him.

''S-sorry.''

He walked past his mom, to his room. Launching his computer he did not know how to feel. He had been hanging out with the cool guys but instead of feeling happy, he felt awful. Somehow, he had expected them to accept him, since he was smart. But they were just making fun of him. Opening his mail to check if there was something for school tomorrow. Tomorrow would just be the same. He didn't belong between the rest.

...

NOTE: Yep, Jr. needs some exposure and love too. Just wanted to show his life that we don't see in the series - the series storyline is much more interesting than an high school students life. But I still wanted to write a little about it. This takes place not long before the series start. Also, a little bit of pre-series fan fiction after the drama in the last episode!

I tried to keep his character a little bit like what he seems like in the beginning of the show.

Hope you liked it! If you did, please leave a review and if you didn't like it, leave a review as well! ;)

x


End file.
